


Abrázame

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Francia desafía a Canadá a un concurso que está seguro de que va a ganar, y no lo hace. Oh bueno, sin rencores, ¿verdad?





	Abrázame

**Author's Note:**

> El español no es mi primer idioma, me acabo de enseñar a mí mismo en los últimos años cómo leerlo. Así que por favor dime si algo se ve mal.  
> ..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
> Francia-Francis Bonnefoy  
> Canadá-Mathew Williams

Comenzó con Francis susurrando a Mathew durante una reunión mundial, y Canadá tratando de ignorar su conversación. Sus palabras exactas eran, "Mathieu, ya no sabes cómo ser romántico. Papá ha decidido que se avergüenza de ti."

Canadá se había torcido en su asiento para enfrentar mejor a Francis que se sentó a su lado. "¿podemos hablar de esto más tarde, por favor?", preguntó silbando sus palabras para que no fueran atrapados sin prestar atención mientras la reunión estaba sucediendo. "me gustaría prestar atención a lo que está pasando, después de la última vez que tengo mucho que compensar a mi primer ministro y él espera que yo recuerde todo lo que se está diciendo aquí. Y... Soy lo suficientemente romántico. "Mathew murmuró cuando se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a la actual oradora, Australia, otra vez.

"Eres tan grosero. ¿no puedes ni un momento para hablar con tu papá? ¿Cómo he podido CRIARTE para que seas así?"

"Usted recuerda que Inglaterra fue el que principalmente me crió, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, sí, pero nos estamos saliendo del tema. ¿Cuánto romance has estado haciendo últimamente?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Canadá.

"Usted sabe lo que quiero decir." Francia respondió.

"Bueno... He estado ocupada últimamente, y no es como si siempre necesitaras tener una relación."

"Vamos, Dame una cita, ¿Cuándo fue el última vez que saliste con alguien?"

"No sé, un tiempo atrás, supongo."

"Eso es terrible! Debemos arreglar esto de inmediato."

"No! No quiero hacer nada con nadie todavía, estoy bien."

"¿se callarán ustedes dos?" Preguntó Inglaterra cuando se volvió hacia el resplandor de ellos desde el lado de Canadá. "Su conversación es inútil."

"Sí, Inglaterra." Canadá murmuró y Obedientemente volvió a escuchar a su hermanastro que todavía estaba hablando.

Fue sólo unos minutos antes de que Francia comenzó a empujarlo con su pluma, sin embargo.

"Sí, Francia?"

"Propongo que tenemos un concurso."

"¿te sacará de mi espalda sobre esto?"

"... Sí."

"Entonces estoy de acuerdo."

"¿Ni siquiera quieres saber de qué se trata?" Preguntó Francia.

"¿Quiero saber de qué se trata?"

"Por supuesto. ¿de qué otra forma ganarías?"

"Muy bien, bien, doy. ¿de qué se trata, Francis?"

"Vamos a tener un concurso de abrazos-"

"Ya no me gusta."

"Silencio y déjame terminar, así que para este concurso quien recibe más abrazos de las chicas completamente al azar... o los niños al final de la semana es el ganador, y el perdedor se pone a burlarse de lo poco romántico que son."

"Estás realmente seguro de que vas a ganar esto, ¿no?"

"Pero por supuesto, yo soy la nación del amor."

"¿Y no consideras que hacer trampa?"

"Yo no haría trampa contra usted."

"Estoy de acuerdo."

Francia sonrió. "¿Estás seguro?"

Canadá sonrió de nuevo. "Estoy seguro," dijo.

Puede haber tomado unas cuantas noches perdidas de sueño en las cuentas de ambas partes, y Canadá puede o no haber visitado Prusia en la barra para pedir su ayuda en conseguir que la gente incluso lo note, pero los resultados fueron mostrados al final de la semana , y era fácil saber quién era el vencedor.

"Mathieu? ¿Cómo?"

Canadá sonrió. "Tengo el factor lindo."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............  
> Espero verlos a todos en imágenes de los ataques climáticos que están sucediendo en todo el mundo! He estado golpeando todos los viernes desde hace meses. Necesitamos a tantas personas como sea posible para hacerlo. Si disfrutó de mi trabajo aquí, por favor considere tomar una hora, o más, de su tiempo para ir y ponerse de pie para nuestro futuro. Esta emergencia climática significará que tengo más probabilidades de morir de cambio climático que de morir de vejez, por no mencionar que todos los demás en la tierra también están amenazados. Necesitamos acción. Así que, por favor, hagan todo lo que puedan.  
> Salud  
> Norte  
> #Fridays para futuros #Strike para los ataques #Climate climáticos #fff


End file.
